Fresh produce is typically washed, post harvest, with various decontaminating solutions containing biocide, such as chlorine/chlorine dioxide, ozone, or any number of combinations of chemicals. This is intended to reduce the risk of introducing potentially damaging or pathogenic microorganisms to the consumer.
However, the use of chemicals within the food chain is now less acceptable, and many chemical biocides are now limited by legislation.
Traditional techniques of sanitisation or decontamination use vast quantities of water, which is also a valuable commodity.
The present invention seeks to provide a solution to these problems.